D Gray Fairy
by SpookySpaghetti
Summary: Allen Walker was a Fairy Tail member since the start, and always would be. See how he grew up with the insane group, and how he deals with things in D. Gray Fairy. Currently work on the new chapter, hooray cookies.
1. Chapter 1

Meeting The Guild

**For those of you who have read my other story "Deathly Silent", I'll get onto that soon (Which means probably another week or 5). By the way, this was inspired by one of my reviewer's stories (Maigan, was it?). I decided to make my own version; once I have an idea, chu cant stahp meh.**

**Anyways, ain't nobody got time for Author Notes. Come hither into my tale of woe.**

**(Quick Note, This WHOLE story might focus on Allen only, just the way I like it... Muahaha.)**

A boy, smothered in dirt, waded through the unforgiving rain. His hair was short and a pure white. His silver eyes were hidden underneath his soaking wet bangs. One of his hands had a fluffy green mitten on it, protecting what he thought was deformed underneath. His eye was scarred, but not like a normal scar. It had a pentacle on the tippy-top of it, streaked down his left eye, and arched at his cheek, where it ended at the top of his chin.

He sobbed as he limped onwards, blood slowly leaking from his ankle, and rain washing it away roughly. He took his mitten and rubbed his eyes, as they were red and puffy from his crying. He had lived off the streets, a hobo, but a well known one. Someone should be proud when their famous, but not in that way. They called him "Mutant", or, "Freak", whenever they saw him. But whenever his evil side got the better of him, he thought they weren't so different.

He sniffled loudly, he already knew he was gonna die out here. If everyone was as terrible as the people he used to live with, then for sure, he wouldn't live to see tomorrow. He was just hoping to find someone kind enough to look at him and not scowl in disgust. He was interrupted by a scuffling of shoes nearby and he looked up fearfully, and it seemed his death was coming sooner than he thought. It was a short old man with a golden colored vest, and his head looked like a white bird's nest. He had a poofy mustache, and sky blue eyes.

The old man stared at him interest, probably planning on how to torture him. Just then, the old man surprised him by smiling, and spoke. "Young boy, what are you doing in this harsh weather?" He questioned, "You could catch a cold. Why not come with me?" I blinked in utter astonishment. "You.. You would do that?" I asked hesitantly in a tiny voice. "Sure, why not?" The old man replied in a cheery tone of voice. The boy's eyes renewed with tears.

"I'm," He choked out as he sat on the ground, no longer able to support himself with his leg, "My name is Allen.. Allen Walker.." The old man walked over and huddled next to him while he responded, "I'm Makarov. Nice to meet you, Allen-kun," Makarov said while noticing his ankle, "Why don't I carry you there? It's a mighty long walk, and the people there are absolutely rambunctious." Allen looked at Makarov with hope; with him there, he could survive. Besides, he was willing to help a monster like him.

Makarov hoisted him up in his arms rather easily for an old man, and started a steady pace in some random direction. The steady pat of rain and the beat of footsteps against the ground proved to be the perfect lullaby for him as he succumbed to his tiredness.

**(Time skip cause I lazy. ;3;)**

He awoke to hazy images that continuously moved across his vision, until his eyes finally decided to focus on what lie before him. A white haired girl lie asleep in a chair nearby, and he could see Makarov pacing just outside his field of view. "M-Makarov?" I stuttered groggily. "Oh, Allen-kun! You're awake!" He said happily as he came over, "It seemed as though you had more wounds than you were showing, and they had quite the infection." Makarov stared sympathetically at him. "That reminds me," Makarov said with clear curiosity in his voice, "Why were you out there all alone?"

"..Did you see my arm?"

"Hm?"

"People hurt me because they didn't like my arm."

"I see.." Makarov sighed, "May we see that arm of yours?" I shifted uncomfortably before lifting up my mitten covered hand, and with great remorse, lifted it off to reveal it's red, scaly surface with a black cross on the top of my palm. Makarov seemed to put on a surprised face before snickering a little. "Thats one fine magic arm you've got there, Allen-kun," He stated, regaining his cheery voice, "Looks like Animal Magic." I was severely confused at that point. "Animal.. Magic?" I asked, puzzled. "You must've heard of Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked deliriously, "We use magic and help people all around." I nodded slightly; I had heard of them, but only negative comments about the guild.

"Do.. Do I have magic?" I asked rather shyly. He seemed to have heard my question and answered with a very simple, "Looks like it." He smiled kindly before saying, "We welcome a lot of people who have magic into our guild. And, as it is right now, we need children like you!" He chuckled humorously. Just then, a red haired girl wearing a hard-looking coat of armor burst through the door. I instinctively brought the blankets up to my head to hide myself, and I heard her muffled voice say something along the lines of being awake through the blanket. I peeked out just in time to hear Makarov give a quick nod to the girl, and she walked over confidently.

"Uh.."

"My name is Erza Scarlet! Nice to meet you.."

"Allen.."

"Nice to meet you Allen!" She then whispered in my ear, "I would stay away from the pink-head if I were you. His name is Natsu, and he's a completely idiotic." She then backed up and went out the door, not before calling, "I shall defeat Mirajane once more!" My scarred eye twitched. What had I gotten myself into?

**(MOAR TIME SKIPZ.)**

I tested walking again, stumbling once, but catching myself. The girl, previously named Lisanna, smiled and watched me. "I think you've got the hang of it. Let see if Master will let you out yet." Lisanna cheerfully remarked and strode to the door, patting me on the shoulder on my way out. Earlier in the week, she had encouraged me every step of the way. I sat back on the edge of my bed, swinging my legs back and forth in boredom. I hummed a tune that I had known since I was a child, mumbling some words just for good measure. I restarted and sang it silently.

_Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume _

_Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo _

_Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru Douka Konoko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo _

_Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume _

_Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo _

_Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru Douka Konoko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo _

_Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru Douka Konoko ni ai wo Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo _

Just as he stopped, he realized that Makarov and Lisanna had entered, looking confused. "What exactly were you humming, Allen-kun?" Makarov questioned me, looking rather amused at my blushing face. "N-Nothing!" I stuttered out as quickly as I could. He snickered, then stated, "I'm only letting you out on one condition, got that? If you manage to not start a fight, I'll give you your rights to get out of the infirmary." I nodded eagerly. "Wait, Master, shouldn't he get a stamp?" Lisanna questioned the old man. "Oh, Yes! I almost forgot! Come here, Allen-kun." I hesitantly walked forward, not knowing what awaited me. He pulled a random stamp out of his pocket, of which resembled the Fairy Tail symbol he had seen on Lisanna and that Erza girl.

"So, Allen-kun, which color do you prefer? and where do you want it?" I took a moment to think. Silver would be nice. He wondered if he could get it rimmed with black. It would look nice on his upper palm... right side, of course. He couldnt have a scaly and messed up stamp. He asked him of what he had thought, and it seemed as if Lisanna was pouting as Makarov said, "Sure." in a laid-back tone. He put on the colors and stamped him firmly to make sure it would stay on. It looked better than he expected; shining a brilliantly light silver, rimmed with a devious black. He just kept gazing at it in all of it's gleaming glory, before he snapped back to reality and got permission to go out; with Makarov and Lisanna by his side, of course. More like in front of him, seeing as how shy he was.

Once he shut the door behind him, he saw how much trouble he had really gotten himself into. A kid only in his boxers with black hair and onyx colored eyes was tackling a salmon-haired boy with reddish-black eyes and a scale patterned scarf. They were yelling things like, "Flame-brain," or, "Ice Princess," but he could easily tell who was Natsu by the salmon hair that Erza had warned her about. As soon as Makarov came in, Natsu and the boxer-kid looked up, before someone called out, "Gray, your clothes." and the so-called Gray hurried to find his clothes before assuming his previous spot beside Natsu.

"Attention, everybody! We have a recently named Fairy Tail member. His name is Allen Walker, and since he isn't used to rambunctious kids like you, be nice to him!" Some pouted at the "Rambunctious" part, but most turned their attention to him. He shifted uneasily behind Makarov and Lisanna, unprepared for the amount of attention I was getting. I had forgotten my mitten in my infirmary bed, and he couldn't turn back now. So he had to stick with showing his arm for the time being, and he didn't like it one bit.

As soon as I reached the bottom, I was completely caught off guard as questions bombarded me.

"Where'd he come from?"

"Can I battle him?"

"Why don't I get a mark like that?"

"Whats going on with that arm?"

That last question hit me full-on. And then I snapped. My eyes began rimming with a glittery gold and I spoke up, "My arm had nothing wrong with it. So stop judging me." My teeth were unnaturally pointed, and my mouth was just barely tipped with the beginnings of a wicked smile. My eyes seemed to be full of blood lust, and whoever asked the question backed away. Makarov seemed impressed, and Lisanna looked ready to wet her pants. The mysterious gold dissipated from my eyes, and my teeth returned to normal. "Whoa ho ho! I wanna battle this guy if he's able to scare off Elfman like that! Let me at em'!" Natsu yelled excitedly. Makarov face palmed while Lisanna sighed, clearly annoyed. "I might wanna decline.." I started, but he leaped at me with his aimed, ready to strike.

I brought up my arm in defense, and a metal clank was heard. "Owww! That _hurt!_" Natsu whined out in pain. I looked up to see I've done it again. My arm was a sleek, pure metal claw, glowing green at my shoulder blade. I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment as _oohs _and _aahs _ were heard as Natsu cradled his arm in astonishment. Gray stepped up and spoke, his voice laced with confidence, "I challenge you, Allen!" I shook my head as politely as I could; whenever my evil side came out when I was fighting, I sometimes got ill. Thank goodness it was never bad, but he had yet to see that.

"Gray, unless you hadn't noticed, Allen had just come out of the Infirmary. In-fir-ma-ry." Makarov pointed out to Gray. emphasizing the word "Infirmary", while poking little drips of venom into his voice. Gray sighed and hunched forward in a lazy way. "Fine, Fine, Gramps," Gray replied with indignation, "But I _will _get my chance to fight this guy." Just then, Erza walked over and bopped both Natsu and Gray on their heads, successfully knocking them out. "Bakas," Erza said in a fierce tone, "Never know when to stop. Hey Allen, want me to show you around?" As Erza's request was answered with a grateful Allen following Erza and amazed faces following them the whole way.

**AND CUT! So. How you like? If you don't like it, I understand ;-;**

**Anyways, Arigato and Saraba!**


	2. Chapter 2

First Mission, First Disaster Part 1

**Hello again! Gomenasai if the last one wasn't to your liking. If you loved it, I say Yus. If you went Meh, I can deal with it. If you didn't like it, I cri evry tiem. If you hated it, BE GAWN**

**Now, onto the story.**

Allen stretched his aching limbs and lumbered out of his bed. Today was his first mission; and he had a queasy feeling about it. Besides the fact that he needed to pay his rent for once, he had this feeling in his gut that he didn't like. He knew it was dread, and for sure, something bad was gonna happen. He just knew it. He decided to toss those feelings off to the side and prepare for the long day. He had grown since he had first entered the guild, and now he was 10. He slipped on his usual attire, opened the door, and stepped out.

The sunlight gleamed on his unnaturally snow white hair and shone off his silver Fairy Tail emblem located on his right hand, which was on his hip as he strode on his way to the guild.

**(Skip to the guild, cause I still lazy. ;3;)**

He opened the door hesitantly, and looked inside. Strangely enough, it seemed quite calm. He seeped into the shadows and corners to get past them, just in case. He had learned this trick on his own when he was 8, having had enough of getting concussions from chairs that soared into his head every time he entered. He reappeared at the quest board with a dramatic _poof_, spooking everyone that was trying to look at it. He noticed that a certain flame-head was missing. He remembered that Wakaba guy telling Natsu that Salamander was appearing somewhere, and Natsu being Natsu, wanted to find this guy to see if he was a fake or his dad. Besides, Allen would rather wait for Natsu than to pick a mission. The mission could wait.

He sighed. The guild wasn't really the guild without Natsu. And speak of the devil, Natsu came in, kicking the door down and shouting, "WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!" and Happy behind him saying causually, "We're home!" and he noticed a short blonde girl with a ponytail behind him. Yeah, the mission could definitely wait. Someone called out, "So I heard you went all out in Hargeon Natsu. How'd you go starin' trouble-" he cut off as Natsu karate kicked him in the face, sending the guy face first into a table.

"YOU LIED ABOUT THAT SALAMANDER! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!"

"DON'T GET MAD AT ME! I'M NOT THE ONE TO BLAME HERE, I'M JUST PASSING ALONG SOME RUMOR I HEARD!"

"IT WAS JUST A RUMOR?!"

"WANNA FIGHT? LETS GO!" The guy said as the whole guild erupted into chaos, the usuall when Natsu is around. "Now now Natsu," said an exasperated Happy, "I think you need to calm doAHHHHHHH!" Happy yelled abrubtly as he was bouncing off of all the member's heads. "Oh wow," breathed out the blonde girl in awe, "I'm actually standing in the Fairy Tail guild hall!" then she almost got pummeled as Gray tackled Natsu, crying out ineligible words. I calmly walked over, tapping her shoulder. She turned to face me with a crazed look of confusion on her face. "Might wanna.. get outta the way for a moment, miss." I stated to her. She obeyed, not before saying, "The name's Lucy!"

I turned to the pile of guild members that were struggling to beat each other down. He momentarily heard Lucy freaking out about Mirajane behind him, but he had more important matters to tend to at the moment. I transformed my arm, which was different than last time. I had a spiky white cape and a mask strapped to it, and on my left hand were painstakingly sharp claws on the tips of my fingers, and it seemed as if I had an armored glove on. I sprinted forward, quickly grabbing Natsu from Gray's hold. "Where the heck were you, Flame-Head?!" I shouted in his surprised face.

"Obviously, I was at Hargeon!" He answered in a cheery tone. I tapped my cold claws against his leg, which made him shiver uncomfortably. "We better clean this up before Master arrives." I exclaimed, looking carefully around for any sign of the tiny old man. I wrapped a string of my cape around Gray's leg, making him fall over and I dragged him over to me. One by one, I dragged every one into my grasp, still holding Natsu up with my claws. "You just had to start this fight didn't you?" I asked the flame-head, my voice laced with venom. "Urhm.." was all he had to say when Master appeared, looking rather unappeased. "Allen-kun, who exactly started this?" He asked with a hint of a threat. I held up Natsu, smiling, as I dropped the rest of them onto their heads. I snickered as they got up in a dazed way. All the while, Lucy stood in the background, watching from behind a table with interest.

I gave a painful pinch to Natsu's arm before dropping him and heading over to the stairs, standing by. Master did an awesome back flip and was about to hit the railing with his head until I caught him with my cape, and he gave me a quick nod before I let him down on the wooden rail. He pulled out some random papers and started, "You've gone and done it again! Ya bunch of clods! Just look at how much paperwork the council sent me this time!" He held up the stack of papers before continuing, "This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds?!" He started to shudder, then began again, "All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!" Everyone looked down with guilt, and I just waited to see where this was going. Master trembled in what looked like fake fury, and he snickered silently as he watched Lucy gazing up at the Master in fear.

"However," Makarov said in a teasing tone while lighting the papers on fire, "I say to heck with the magic council!" He tossed the flames in the air, which Natsu caught and started to eat while still paying attention. Lucy's face changed from the scared look it had to wonder. "Now listen up," Master proclaimed confidently, "Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power.. It is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us, and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules, then our magic will never progress! Don't let the fools of the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! **Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild.. NUMBER ONE!**" Everyone held up their pointer finger, save for Lucy, and cheered in approval. Lucy only giggled at the sight; it seemed to have lightened her spirit. Oh, how fun this was going to be!

**(Time skip to Lucy gets her STAHMP)**

Allen watched Mirajane stamp Lucy's hand with a pink Fairy Tail emblem with amusement from the table he was sitting at. She twirled around and did a little happy dance before going over to Natsu, who was at the quest board, and exclaimed to him, "Look Natsu! I got my Fairy Tail stamp!" "Yeah yeah, welcome to the guild Luny." He mumbled boredly. "My name is LUCY!" She shouted angrily at him. However, Natsu just ignored her and kept surveying the jobs. "Make sure you pick one with a big reward, Natsu!" Happy stated. Natsu ripped a sheet off the board excitedly and cried out, "Whoa, 160,000 jewels just for caching seem thieves?!" Happy smiled and said, "Sounds good to me!" Well, that was the job he was gonna pick, but he guessed it was to late now.

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" A little boy by the name of Romeo asked Master desperately from the bottom of the counter Makarov was sitting on, drinking beer. Allen had seem him come at least three days every week. Everyone was worried, but stayed stern for fear of their pride getting matched to that of a little kid's. "You're really starting to grind on my nerves, Romeo," Master replied while drinking another swig, "You're a wizard's son. Have faith in your father and wait patiently for him!"

"But sir, he told me he'd be back in three days... And he's been gone for over a week now!"

"If I remember correctly, he took the job on Mount. Hakabe."

"Thats right, and its not that far from here, so why wont somebody go look for him?"

"Listen, kid, your old man's a wizard! And like every other wizard in this guild, he can take care of himself! No go home, have some milk and cookies, and WAIT!"

Romeo clenched his fists tightly and yelled, "JERRRRRK!" as he punched Master straight on the nose. "I hate you all!" He cried our, tears streaming from his little eyes, and ran out the door. "That's gotta be tough.." Lucy mumbled. "I know it sounds like Master doesn't care, but were all really worried." Mirajane said sadly, but still managed to keep a little smile. Natsu then punched the board in fury, and stomped towards the exit. "Oi Natsu, you almost broke the board!" Someone behind him shouted, but was easily blocked out. I Che'd, then followed the Dragon Slayer outside. I heard several mumblings about Natsu behind me, but I strode forward, trying to keep behind at least 10 paces from the Flame-Head. And I knew immediately that this was gonna go wrong as I heard Lucy hesitantly get up from her seat and follow in my footsteps.

**(Le skipping of time.)**

I sighed; I wasn't planning for a boring old wagon ride. I mean, I would've preferred something else, but as things seemed right now, this was the only way. Natsu's head was resting on my lap. Apparently, I was destined to be a pillow for motion-sick idiots like him. Lucy was sitting just across from me, fiddling with her keys. "Eugh, why'd you come with us?" Natsu moaned out at Lucy. as Happy just stood by him, being petted by my right hand. Happy purred as Lucy replied in a hopeful tone, "I thought I could help." And with another glance at Natsu, she nervously said, "Wow, you really do have a serious case of motion-sickness, don't you? It's just another reason to feel sorry for you.." She put her hands on her cheeks and turned away, shaking her head. "Uh?" Natsu perked up, "Whats that supposed to mean?!"

"Oh! Nothing! Forget I said anything."

I simply pouted and looked out the wagon door, wondering how to pass the time. I caught a glimpse of Lucy spacing out in deep thought. What a perfect thing to do. I thought about my days when I was practicing hiding in the shadows, getting stuck in the wall several times, and sometimes getting whacked with a table when the spell didn't work properly. I glanced back at Happy, and noticed that he was trying to get me to pet him again. I picked him up with my left hand and used my right hand to tickle his tummy. He burst out in fits of giggles and times to catch his breath, and it was utterly adorable. The wagon then came to an abrupt stop, and the man called out, "Sorry, this is as far as I can go." Natsu stood up quickly from my lap, fire coming in spurts from his mouth as he cried out in joy, "WE STOPPED MOVING! AHAHAHA!" I wasnt as happy, as my head banged against the wood of the wagon roughly. I rubbed my head slightly; that freakin' hurt. "Are you alright, Allen?" Lucy asked me hesitantly. "Yeah...Might have another concussion though." I replied and sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

**So so. So so so. Did ya like it? I THINK it is long enough, but, eh, what do I know, it could be the exact length as a mouse in real life. Anyways, Arigato for reading!  
**


End file.
